Great Mazinger
|-|Great Mazinger= |-|Mazin Emperor= Summary Great Mazinger (グレートマジンガー Gureto Majinga) is the successor to Mazinger Z and the titular robot of the series of the same name. It was created by the thought to be deceased Dr. Kenzo Kabuto alongside the Venus A. Its pilot is the adopted son of Kenzo, Tetsuya Tsurugi. Great Mazinger resembles its predecessor but has a few minor changes such as a larger height and weight, a higher crown, horns that are pointed upwards on the sides of its head, a V-shaped heat sink, and pointed fins on its appendages. It features a built-in, compact red Scrander called the Scramble Dash on its back that can expand and allow flight anywhere. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A '''upon activation. At least '''7-B, likely 6-C ', possibly '''5-B '| At least '''7-B, 6-C, likely 5-B Name: Great Mazinger Origin: Mazinger Z Gender: N/A Age: Unknown Classification: Mazin series, Super Robot Powers and Abilities: |-|Great Mazinger=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Lightning Bolts, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Weapon Mastery, Flight, Light Manipulation, Forcefields, Homing Attack, Air Manipulation (Via Rust Tornado, which dissolves its opponent with corrosive chemicals. Can also generate non-corrosive wind attacks), Temperature Attacks (Can freeze his foes to -180 C and melt them at 30000 C), Fire Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Photonic Energy, Large Size (Type 1), Statistics Amplification, Minor Invulnerability Negation, Enhanced Armor and limited Invincibility (His Japanium has resistance to photons, sub-zero temperatures, acids, and fire. The Japanium is capable of defending him from damage and making him nearly invincible to anything but itself), Resistance to Light Manipulation and Ultrasonic Waves |-|Mazin Emperor=All previous abilities to a greater extent, Transformation, Technological Manipulation (Colliding with a robot caused its technology to malfunction and be destroyed), Fusionism (Of his blades), Spaceflight, Darkness Negation, Summoning, Telekinesis, Teleportation, Danmaku, Pain Resistance Negation, Durability Negation (Via Armor Down), Forcefield Negation (Via Ignore Barrier), Movement Negation (Via Mobility Down), Statistics Reduction (Of others), Willpower Manipulation, Energy Absorption, Spatial Manipulation, Probability Manipulation (Lowers the chance of an attack being accurate), Empathic Manipulation, Healing, Existence Erasure, Status Effect Inducement Negation, Status Effect Inducement, Power Nullification (Of abilities and physical superiority), Statistics Amplification, Senses Manipulation, Information Analysis, Gravity Manipulation, Regeneration (At least Low-Godly, possibly Mid-Godly), Blessed, Regeneration Negation, Reactive Evolution Negation (Of which can reactively evolve throughout infinite possibilites), Invulnerability Negation (This bypasses a resistance that resists resistence negation), Resistances to Precognition, Existence Erasure, Causality Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Power Nullification, Information Analysis, Gravity Manipulation, Status Effects, Probability Manipulation, Willpower, Sense Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation and Empathic Manipulation, can harm abstract beings, Immortality Negation (Types 2, 3, 4, 6, and 8), Resurrection Negation, Acausality Negation (Type 4. Could affect and defeat Mazinger Zero whilst using the Mazin Power), Non-Existent Physiology (Was erased by Mazinger Zero), Resurrection, Reality Warping, Immortality (Type 1, 2, 3, 4, 8, and 9. Great Mazinger is reliant on the light produced by the future, Mazins, people, Tetsuya, hope itself, and the Mazin Power. Tetsuya and Great Mazinger's true forms exist in a higher-dimensional "heaven" where they will always come back and resurrect), Acausality (Type 3. All types of Mazingers exist throughout all timelines and will be pulled from other worlds and timelines to help face threats if the original was to be defeated in any way.) |-|Mazin Power=Fate Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, (The Mazin Power is a higher dimensional, formless being that embodies fate, probability, and causality. It is capable of controlling all of these things on a Conceptual level and exists at one point in all unlimited, infinite possibilites), Transformation, Power Bestowal (Can transform Mazins and upgrade them at will, or replace them with Mazins from other timelines. Transformed Mazinger Z to Zero and changed his morals.) Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level upon activation. (Comparable to Z's, which produced a Magnitude 5 Earthquake). At least City level physically (Built to be the next generation Mazinger Z. Capable of sparring with the original robot in combat.), likely Island level+ (Can fight alongside and sometimes defeat the enemies of Mazinkaiser), possibly Planet level (If used for demonic acts, Great Mazinger could potentially destroy the Earth) | At least City level (Far greater than before), Island level+ (Is now perfectly on par with Mazinkaiser), likely Planet level (Destroyed a potentially weaker Mazinger Zero, who can casually destroy the Earth if he wanted to and even did so in one timeline. Mazinger Zero also tanked an attack and stomped the said attacker, who stated their blast had the potency to destroy the Earth. Mazingers have been stated to have the capability to destroy planets upon being used for demonic acts) Speed: Subsonic physically (Superior to Mazinger Z), Supersonic+ using the Scrander (Capable of speeds of flight up to Mach 4.5), At least Massively Hypersonic+ reactions and combat speed (Capable of using and dodging lightning. It uses natural lightning bolts as weapons), possibly FTL (Within reason of scaling) | At least Infinite '(Fought on par with ZERO, who can move without time or space being present or moving in the slightest.) 'Lifting Strength: Class K (Much stronger than Mazinger Z in a fist fight) Striking Strength: At least City Class, likely Island Class+ (Able to casually harm Mazinger Z), possibly Planet Class | At least City Class, Island Class+, likely Planet Class Durability: At least City level, likely Island level+ (Able to withstand the attacks of Mazinger Z), possibly Planet level | At least City level, Island level+, likely Planet level Stamina: Unknown Range: Several yards to several kilometers | His abilities can affect 4-Ds and potentially those even higher such as Black Noir Standard Equipment: Photonic Energy Intelligence: Unknown Key: Great Mazinger | Mazin Emperor G Weaknesses: Can be damaged with corrosive substances Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Navel Missile: Just like Mazinger Z, Great Mazinger mounts a missile launcher in its stomach. * Atomic Punch: Great Mazinger also possesses a Rocket Punch-like attack, though its fists spin while in flight, giving them extra force. * Drill Pressure Punch: It is like the Atomic Punch, except that the forearms sprout drill-like blades that add to the damage as well as the speed of rotation. * Great Boomerang: Great Mazinger can take the heat sink fin off from its chest and throw it as a giant boomerang. * Scramble Cutter: Just like Mazinger Z's Scrander Cutter, Great Mazinger slashes the enemy with the Scrander's wings while flying at high speeds. * Great Typhoon: Just like Mazinger Z, Great Mazinger uses turbines to generate powerful wind attacks. However, Great Mazinger's attack is simply a wind-based attack, lacking the corrosive properties of Mazinger's attack. * Knee Impulse Kick: Great Mazinger can sprout a spike from its knee, making its kick attacks more lethal. * Backspin Kick: Great Mazinger can also sprout a curved blade on the front of its leg for stronger kicks. * Mazinger Blade: The compartments on Great Mazinger's legs hold a pair of swords. Tetsuya typically uses the blades for melee combat, but on several occasions he threw them at the enemy. * Breast Burn: Like Mazinger Z, the fin on Great Mazinger's chest doubles as a heat sink and a weapon, unleashing incredible thermal energy. * Thunder Break: Great Mazinger can release energy into the atmosphere, stimulating the process that creates natural lightning. Great Mazinger then calls the lightning down onto the antennae on its head and redirects the energy towards an enemy. * Thunder Blade: A one-time attack where Tetsuya channeled the lightning from the Thunder Break through one of his Mazinger blades. * Double Thunder Break: Similar to Thunder Break but Great Mazinger uses both hands to redirect the lightning. * Breast Burn Special: Basically a powered-up Breast Burn, almost akin to the Kaiser Nova of Mazinkaiser but with detrimental effects to Great Mazinger. Used in the manga to destroy Gilgilgan from within. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Mazinger Category:Mecha Category:Weapons Category:Robots Category:Flight Users Category:Light Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Air Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Super Robots Category:Super Robot Wars Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Dynamic Planning Category:Toei Animation Category:Game Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:OVA Characters Category:Tier 7 Category:Transformation Users Category:Technology Users Category:Fusionism Users Category:Space Users Category:Summoners Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Willpower Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Probability Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Healers Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Sense Users Category:Information Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Blessing Users Category:Nonexistent Characters Category:Resurrection Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Immortals Category:Tier 5 Category:Acausal Characters Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 6